Super Soldier Physiology
The power to possess the traits and attributes of a super-soldier. Variation of Artificially Enhanced Physiology and Empowered Physiology. Also Called * Empowered Soldier Physiology Capabilities The user is a super-soldier, a soldier or fighter enhanced, scientifically and/or magically, beyond ordinary limitations. Applications * Combat Specialist * Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Sensorimotor Synchrony * Special Ops Mastery * Weapon Proficiency Associations * Artificially Enhanced Physiology * Combat Specialist * Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Combat * Human Physiology * Magically Enhanced Physiology * Empowered Physiology * One-Man Army * Science Attuned Physiology * Special Ops Mastery * Superpowered Physiology * Training Regimen * Weapon Proficiency * Weaponized Body Limitations *Process may cause various mental or physical problems. Known Users See Also: Super Soldier. Known Objects * Ultimatrix (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Forced Evolutionary Virus (Fallout series) *Super Soldier Serum (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Super Soldier Serum (Marvel Comics) *Infinity Formula (Marvel Comics) * Tyrant/T-Virus (Resident Evil) * Golgotha/G-Virus (Resident Evil) *Gene Seed (Warhammer 40k) Gallery Riptor_-_Hatchery_09.png|Riptor (Killer Instinct) is a product of UltraTech's Project Stalker, combining the intellect of a human with the ferocity and strength of a velociraptor and cybernetic augmentations. Solid_Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) is a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project, meant to create clones of Big Boss, the greatest soldier of the twentieth century. Liquid Snake.jpg|Liquid Snake (Metal Gear), Solid Snake's twin brother, is also a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project. Max_Guevara.jpg|Max Guevara (Dark Angel) is a member of the X5 series of super-soldiers. Cy-Gor.jpg|Cy-Gor (Image Comics) is the end result of Project SIM: a half-man, half-gorilla monster enhanced with cybernetics. Corpse Corps.jpg|The Corpse Corps (Blood+) are artificial chiropterans created for the sole purpose as military weapons. T-00 - Mr X (RE2).jpg|The T-103 "Tyrant" (Resident Evil) is an elite, mass-produced B.O.W developed by the Umbrella Corporation. Nemesis (RE3 Remake).png|The Nemesis-T Type (Resident Evil) is a variant of the "Tyrants" and one of the most powerful B.O.W.s ever created by the Umbrella Corporation. River_Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly) was partially transformed into a psychic super-soldier by the Alliance. Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) has been subjected to various super-soldier experiments, including the CIA's Perfect Soldier Project and the Cyborg Ninja Project. Kasumi_Alpha.jpg|Kasumi Alpha (Dead or Alive) is a product of DOATEC's Project Alpha., a super-soldier project centered around clones of the kunoichi Kasumi. Alpha-152.png|Alpha-152 (Dead or Alive) is the penultimate result of Project Alpha. DOA5UA Phase-4 Render.png|Phase 4 (Dead or Alive) is the prototype of Project Alpha's final result. Civil_War_Winter_Soldier_Char_art.png|James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Wolverine WeaponX 01 KubertCover.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) is a product of the Weapon X super-soldier project. Fantomex Marvel Comics.jpg|Fantomex (Marvel Comics) a Sential/Mutant hybrid that was created by Weapon Plus. Omega Red.jpg|Omega Red (Marvel Comics) is the Soviet Union's answer to Captain America. Predator_X_007.jpg|The Predator X (Marvel Comics) is a bioweapon commissioned by William Stryker for the sole purpose of hunting and killing mutants. Todd Ziller - American Kaiju (Marvel Comics) New Avengers Vol 4 9 Textless.jpg|The American Kaiju (Marvel Comics) is a product of Project Troubleshooter, an attempt to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum by using Gamma enhancements, Mutant Growth Hormone, Pym Particles and the Connors Formula. Neo-Viper.jpg|A Neo-Viper (G.I. Joe) Khan Star Trek.jpg|Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek) Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) Dark_Jak.png|Jak (Jak and Daxter) is a product of Baron Praxis' Dark Warrior Program. Master Chief.png|John-117 (Halo) is a Spartan-II, a genetically and cybernetically enhanced human super soldier trained since childhood. Buddy Blank.jpg|Buddy Blank, the One Man Army Corps (DC Comics) Sephiroth FFVII.png|Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) SOLDIER 3rd Class.JPG|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy VII) are all infused with the cells and genes of an extraterrestrial which significantly increases their overall physiology and condition. Space Marine.jpg|Space Marines (Warhammer 40,000) Commander Shepard.png|Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) Kanden.jpg|Kanden (Metroid Prime Hunters) Grunt_Mass_Effect.jpg|Grunt (Mass Effect) was engineered to be the ultimate krogan. Gene MGS.jpg|Gene (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) is the end result of the Successor Project. File:Adam Buffyverse.jpg|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is the end result of the 314 Project, a military super-soldier program meant to combine the advancement of technology with the intelligence and adaptability of humans and the superior strength and emotional detachment of demons. Prototype super soldier.jpg|Blacklight viral Super Soldier (Prototype 2) Super_Soldier_H.png|Super Soldier (Valkyrie Crusade) Smallville-penikett77.jpg|Wes Keenan (Smallville) was used as a prototype for Lex Luthor's Project Ares, possessing the DNA and powers of several metahumans, as well as the Phantom Zone escapee Titan. Vinsmoke Super Soldiers.png|Four of the Vinsmoke siblings (One Piece) have been genetically enhanced to be the ultimate soldiers for warfare. NoodlePhase5 Gorillaz.jpg|During her childhood, Noodle (Gorillaz) was a test subject for a classified Japanese super soldier project. She, along with 22 other children, were trained with the sole purpose of fighting as soldiers for the Japanese military and government. Cletus Kasady (Earth-TRN376).jpg|Carnage (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) is a product of Oscorp's Venom Project, which involves weaponizing nanite armor. Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 3.0 by sonichedgehog2.png|The Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) was designed by Dr. Henry Wu to be the perfect military weapon, with instincts and reflexes far surpassing any human soldier. TSR Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Eclipse the Darkling (3D Model).png|Eclipse the Darkling (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is a Black Arms super-soldier created to be his species' answer to Shadow the Hedgehog. Geralt of Rivia.jpg|Witchers such as Geralt of Rivia (The Witcher) are mutated humans created to fight the various monsters living on the Continent. Ultimates.png|The Ultimate Alien Forms (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) are super soldier counterparts of alien species who had been genetically altered by the Ultimatrix through survival of the fittest simulation, evolving them for combat. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries